


A Normal Breakfast

by Meemawz



Series: One Shots I Think About [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Multi, a normal day, and killua is the younger brother, gon is a misbehaving child, i think, kurapika is secretly a mom, leorio is secretly kurapika’s husband, look at me neglecting my fics, slight leopika but not much, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: Breakfast.With sum Mommapika, Ledadio, Killubab and Gonbby.
Relationships: Slight Leopika but meh
Series: One Shots I Think About [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863472
Kudos: 33





	A Normal Breakfast

“Morning...” a voice drawled from the stairwell. Collectively turning their heads, Kurapika and Killua stared at the hunched figure of Leorio, currently squinting at them through sleep-deprived eyes.

“God, you look awful.” Killua mentioned, earning a resounding smack on the face from Kurapika. The blond quietly turned to his bitter coffee, taking a sip. 

“So, Leorio, how many hours of sleep did you get?” Kurapika asked, eyes narrowing. He took another sip of his coffee, awaiting an answer.

“.....four.” Leorio confessed, before heading over to the table. “Leorio, you know that you’re supposed to get at least eight hours of sleep a day, don’t you?”

“Yeah...” Leorio mumbled, heading to the coffee machine. Watching the drips slowly begin to fall into the jug, he fought the urge to collapse on the floor, dreading the day already.

Taking a sip of his coffee (much less bitter than Kurapika’s, and with a lot of condensed milk), Leorio scanned the table, watching as Killua was about to pour salt into Kurapika’s coffee mug.

“Killua.....” he scolded, though not much life was in his tone. The boy in question only chuckled, trained on the mug and aware that Kurapika was staring at the television.

Retracting his hand, Killua smirked condescendingly, suddenly looking like a new species of cat.

Tearing his gaze from the television, Kurapika frowned at his coffee, sensing something was awry.

Sighing deeply, he sipped his coffee, showing nor feeling any difference in the coffee.

Killua gaped at the blond, knowing that he placed enough salt to make even his fave contort. 

Leorio took a seat, before chugging his coffee. Kurapika stared at him intensely. “You’re a doctor. Isn’t health important?” He fussed, ignoring Killua’s smug grin.

“You’re a Blacklist hunter, aren’t you supposed to be able to find the tv remote?” Leorio challenged, the child next to them currently stifling his laughter almost forgotten.

Before Leorio and Kurapika could bicker any further, footsteps approached the table. 

“Hey!” Gon greeted, heading immediately towards the kitchen to get some of the Kurapika-made pancakes off of the counter.

Sitting at the table, Gon frowned slightly. “Leorio, are you okay?” He asked, concern evident on his face. “I’m fine, leave me alone.”

“Take a nap, they make me feel good!” He suggested, almost knocking over his plate.

“Gon, eat your food.” Kurapika commanded, taking (yet another) sip of his coffee. 

“But Killua isn’t eating his!” Gon pointed out, glaring at Kurapika. “Killua ate his already, now eat.”

“You’re not my mom...” Gon protested, picking at his pancakes bitterly. “I’m not, and it’s bad that I need to get you to eat your own breakfast.”


End file.
